White Water Witches: PT-109
by HyperionGM
Summary: A short one-shot about the story of PT-109 with a strike witches universe twist, read and enjoy! (my first story on FF in years), Final version is here now, but Fanfiction screwed up the spacing


**AN: I can't believe that nobody has written about this before, and therefore I have finally gotten off of my lazy *** to write a story about it.**

 **AN EDIT: Apparently someone else has thought of this (I just never know because I don't use the forums), I'm just the first one to put it in writing, I actually came up with the idea after mulling about the feasibility of large surface combatants as striker units (Ex: destroyers, battleships, and cruisers) as they were depicted in the first of Colonel AmiruddinArifSulaiman's Kancolle/Strike Witches crossovers, and realized that due to magic consumption, cost, and complexity, anything larger than a cruiser submarine was unfeasible, so I picked motor torpedo boats due to their small size and the large numbers of them that were made by all sides (JFK was simply because he was the most famous Motor Torpedo Boat commander, I also gave her the name Jane because JFK's nickname was 'Jack'.).**

 **Just a few notes though, the Neuroi destroyer-types hull and superstructure is identical to the Zumwalt-class (the ramming bow energy pulse is an anti-witch innovation by the Neuroi designed to kill Nereids and Oceanids, I really wanted to make a Neuroi that would make even reckless witches like Hannah think twice before attacking them and just generally be nightmare fuel for the allies in the pacific) and the Oceanids are an actual type of Nymph (one associated with all types of water but general salt-water much like a how PT-Boats are Brown, White, and Blue water capable).**

 **Also yes, the Epilogue paragraph is based entirely off of real events.**

 **Also the named witches (and the rest of Jane's 13 witch unit) are indeed counterparts of PT-109's crew. Also the 8th fleet was a real IJN unit (ironically it was the fleet the** _ **Amagiri**_ _ **[the ship that rammed PT-109]**_ **was attached to IRL), PT-157 was a real PT Boat and is the one that picked up JFK's stranded crew, also Eleco is a fictional version of the Electric Launch Company or Elco which built PT-109.**

 **The mentioned fast battleship** ** _Amagi_** **is indeed the one that was supposed to be Fleet Carrier** ** _Akagi_** **'s Sister-ship, I imagine if she were completed as a battlecruiser she'd receive a fast-battleship conversion like the** ** _Kongou_** **-class did.**

 **Coabana is the Taino people's name for the island we know as Cuba. I didn't name the two natives (I couldn't decide if they were going to be witches or normal humans because I don't know naming conventions for the native peoples of that area, IRL they were Biuku Gasa and Eroni Kumana who ironically outlived all the men they rescued)**

 **The idea of Submarine witches or Nereids was coined by ddevans here on fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea of the Oceanids (Motor torpedo boat witches), the interpretations of PT-109's crew and the Destroyer-Type Neuroi. (All of which anyone can use in their stories if they like, just be sure to credit me for the ideas if you do).**

 **EDIT: I did some major editing with this version.**

 **White Water Witches: PT-109**

" _How did I become a war hero? It was easy, the Neuroi blew my strikers off"- President Jane F. Kennedy, Lieutenant (RET), United States of Liberion Navy._

 **SOMEWHERE OFF NEW GEORGIA: AUGUST 1943…**

' _It's been too quiet these last few days'_ this statement was amongst the thoughts occupying Lieutenant (JG) Jane Frances Kennedy's mind at that moment, she and her fellow Oceanids (often nicknamed PT Witches due to the commonly assigned striker model for Liberion witches being the Eleco Patrol Torpedo Striker Unit) were on a night patrol searching for Neuroi surface transports attempting to reinforce the mobile nest on Guadalcanal. So far it was a fat lot of nothing, but that didn't mean nothing was out there, since none of her team were night Oceanids, and destroyer-types tended to "run dark" at night making them impossible for her patrol to find without exposing themselves to the incredibly lethal point defenses said ships carried, these same defenses alongside the Destroyer-type's thick armor made attacks by fighter and ground attack witches (even ones armed with high powered weapons like fliegerhammers or 50mm cannons) suicidal at best while attacks conventional planes were essentially a one way trip for the pilots and aircrews. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts; the ears of her familiar flapping slightly as she did so, Jane began to look around at the surrounding water and again came up with nothing. Finally, she decided to contact the rest of the patrol to see if anyone had seen anything, _"_ ** _Found anything ladies?_** _"_ _,_ her responses were: _"Negative skipper" "No Ma'am" "Not a ******* thing boss" "_ _Can't see a damn thing El tee."_ _"Maybe the_ _Amagiri_ _or some Nereids chased 'em off"_ _"Can we go home now?"_ , and so on. Sighing in response to what was growing to be a rather tedious check-in routine she opened her mouth to respond when out of the darkness two massive shapes materialized, any hope they were the lightly armed and weakly armored transport-type was lost as both resembled some kind of angular trireme and boasted two cannon-like structures in front of the central block with the rearward one noticeably elevated above the forward unit while a third cannon unit sat aft of the center section; the dreaded Neuroi Destroyer-Type, capable of speeds in excess of FIFTY KNOTS, with a range of 270 kilometers on their dorsal guided beam pads (which was only known because one had SNIPED the Fusoan Fast Battleship- _Amagi_ out of the water from that far away), these demons were the bane of every ship and aircraft in the allied navies. Immediately the entire patrol began to panic inside their heads and pray to god they hadn't been seen, these prayers that the Neuroi hadn't seen the patrol were dashed as both units' red sections flared to life while a nightmare inducing screech issued from the forward Destroyer-Type, seconds later all hell broke loose.

" _CONTACT, CONTACT! OFF YOUR STARBOARD SKIPPER!", "WHERE THE **** DID THEY COME FROM?!", "FUSO EIGHTH FLEET COME IN WE HAVE TWO DESTROYER TYPES INBOUND REQUESTING NAVAL SUPPORT FROM THE_ AMAGIRI, _OR JUST ABOUT ANYONE REALLY_ _!_ ", the transponders were flooded with chatter and obscenities as both sides began firing at each other. The normal PT Boats and the other PT witch flotilla had opened up as well, but at this range the point guns on the destroyer-types were sniping their torpedos out of the water, craning her head to the right she spotted tracers from 20mm cannons alongside .30 cal and .50 cal machine guns spray futilely towards the enemy 'vessels'. Groaning inwardly Jane fired the 37mm anti-tank gun she had modified for naval use, the damn recoil almost caused her to capsize but the shot managed to damage the 'bridge' of one of the neuroi which screeched in pain and quite possibly fury. _"HELL YEAH EL TEE WHAT A SHOT!"_ , realizing too late she had just lost the bet she sheepishly opened a channel _"_ ** _Well drinks are on me when we get back I guess._** _"_ A chorus of whoops accompanied her admittance to losing her bet against getting the first damaging shot in, _"That include us gentlemen Kennedy?"_ , snorting audibly at the word 'gentlemen' she replied to the PT boats _"_ ** _Sure boys why the hell not? Gotta get these Neuroi first though!_** _" "ALRIGHT! You heard the lady boys, lets sink these fat ***** and get back to port for whatever the bar's got left!"_. Sighing to herself and smiling Jane finished the reload on her 37mm and turned to aim it, when something dawned on her, the goddamn neuroi was coming right at them at flank speed ' _holy **** this bastard is trying to ram us'_ , eyes wide open like a deer in the headlights Jane switched to an open frequency and managed to scream out _"_ ** _BRACE FOR IMPACT_** _"_ right as the Neuroi screeched and promptly pulsed its ramming bow which sent witches and PT boats tumbling everywhere with a surge of energy into the water, as she slammed backwards into the surface of a wave Jane Kennedy blacked out.

' _good god my head is killing me, and so is my back again and after all that therapy too, ******* Neuroi bastards'_ were the first things to run through Jane Kennedy's head as she woke up, looking around the Lieutenant noticed the shapes of the two Neuroi destroyers leaving and the two PT boats as well as the other witch flotilla (with many of the latter trailing a smokescreen from their strikers) flee back to port, she realized that her flotilla was the only detachment from the patrol that got caught in the ram pulse so logically everyone else thought they all died. Swearing under her breath she yelled out "LEONA STATUS REPORT!", Leona J. Thom her XO took a moment to check over the small cluster of debris for everyone and then replied "Andrea and Harriet are dead, Patty's missing, and our strikers are totaled skipper!", choking back a curse at the loss of two witches, Jane was about to call out for Patricia when she noticed someone floating on the water, "Leona, I think I just found Patty, I'm going after her!" Jane yelled, ignoring Leona's cry of "SKIPPER WAIT!", she grabbed one of the emergency life jackets each PT striker carried, Jane channeled her experience from the Harvard swim team and quickly reached the unconscious and badly burned witch, _'shit we need to get to shore bad'_ Jane realized as she tied the extra vest around Patricia H. McMahon's torso, "Are there any Islands not occupied by Neuori around here?" Kennedy shouted, "Plum Pudding Island is deserted, Neuroi left it alone because they have most of the others Occupied!" came the response from one of her witches, she couldn't tell at this point as she was currently more concerned about keeping Patty from drowning, "Alright you girls take the whatever supplies are still usable and swim there, I'll be towing Patty here to shore!" Jane shouted, going into 'follow my orders and I'll keep us alive mode', and with that the 11 survivors of PTW Squadron 109 began the arduous swim to shore. They were all terrified, but none of them were willing to admit it at the moment, besides right now they just had to make it ashore before the sharks found them. ' _Hang on Patty we'll be ashore soon_ ' became a mantra that ran through Jane's head as she swam in the direction of Plum Pudding island, her teeth clenched around the tie-strings of the other witch's life vest…

The witches of PTW Squadron 109 were found after Sub-Lieutenant Arthur Reginald Evans of the Australis Coastwatcher corps spotted them coming ashore from his hidden vantage point high up Mount Veve on Kolombangara island (where over 10,000 neuroi infantry from a sub hive were nested), sending two natives to investigate the sighting despite the danger to both them and himself in case the Neuori tracked them back to his lookout station. Making contact with Kennedy and her unit they returned with the now famous "Coconut message" which was delivered to the Allied base at Rendova, after a second dugout arrived Kennedy took it to Arthur's lookout post in order to co-ordinate the rescue effort, after some difficulties PT-157 picked up the surviving witches, for their efforts in helping the squadron survive Jane F. Kennedy and Leona J. Thom were awarded the USL's Navy and Marine Medal and remained steadfast friends until Leona's death in a 1946 car accident, Jane served as one of the Pall Bearers for her friend, most of the survivors lived out the rest of their lives after the war, although Ramona Albert was killed in action on 8, October 1943. Jane of course went on to have a successful career in politics and eventually became the first Ex-Witch to become President of the USL and led her country during the Coabana Neuroi crisis (She rejected outright the Joint Chiefs' suggestion of false flag attacks on US soil using a salvaged warlock unit, which would have riled up the public for another war against the Neuroi, on the grounds of it being ethically and morally wrong, and pointed out it would have backfired incredibly on the USL when someone with a conscience inevitably found out) and the racial tension of the early sixties. On a sad note the remaining members of the crew up until their deaths always remembered where they were when they heard that 'Skipper' had been assassinated by Anti-Witch radical Lee Harvey Oswald on November 22, 1963 while on a trip to Dallas Texas meant as an act of goodwill to smooth over friction between key conservative and liberal members of the Democratic party, Ironically Kennedy's death largely united a country which had been divided over her policies beforehand.


End file.
